Forum:Main Noticeboard
Welcome to the main noticeboard. This page is for reporting and discussing events on Wikitroid that require the intervention of administrators, and do not fall into any of the other categories listed here. Any user of Wikitroid may post here. Please make your comments civil and please include diffs to help us find the problem you are reporting. As a courtesy, you should inform other users if they are mentioned in a posting. Please make your comments concise. Administrators are less likely to pay attention to long diatribes. Please use neutral section titles that identify the user(s) or article(s) involved, as appropriate. Before posting a grievance about a user here, it is strongly advised that you take it up with them on their user talk page. Click here to begin a new thread. Remember to use a neutral, descriptive subject line, and sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) which automatically appends your username or IP address. ---- Wikia spotlight? - Resolved I don't know whether or not you have already been a spotlight, but have you considered nominating the wiki into becoming a spotlight wiki? it would get the wiki the attention of more contributers/viewers. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:10, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :We could do that, but first we would have to move the main page which should not be done without discussion. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) You don't actually have to move the main page, you just have to make sure it has one picture (done) and links to the most important parts of the site (done).In fact i don't really see where you got moving your main page from? all you'd really have to do would be to start welcoming IP's and there is about 42 uncategorized pages, but thats really it. --Semajdraehs-Talk page 18:04, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :A staff member said on another wiki you had to, but maybe it was a mistake. Lets not ask to put us on spotlight now, instead, when a new metroid game is announced or released. That would make it more effective. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:48, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New page creation error? - Resolved Only very small, but when editing a new page, where the buttons are saying 'beam, e.t.c' there's a little bit underneath saying ', it needs to be removed... --Semajdraehs-Talk page 20:07, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :The problem is somewhere in MediaWiki:Newarticletext, but I can't find the problem. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fixed -- I hacked together a solution to the problem - I created an unclosed tag (more specifically, ) which was closed by the orphaned tag - shouldn't cause any more problems. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Page load error? - Resolved On this IP talk, widgets & links from beside & under the talk page are being pushed onto the article space, preventing it from being edited or patrolled. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh dear, I think this is the rather nasty CSS floated elements-collapse bugs (I blame the CSS 2.1 standard). I'll try to fix it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:04, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::The problem is that the template didn't subst correctly - but I can't isolate the problem nor replicate the error. I am completely stumped. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki messages and Template:Talkheader, among others - Resolved Because some of the backgrounds of these are set to white, these now look terrible with this new skin, to say the least. Obviously, these need to be fixed. The ones I've stated in the section title need to be fixed by admins since they're protected, which is why I'm posting here. RA 1 18:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Actions bar - Resolved Houston, we have a problem. Admins are the only ones who are going to see the shifted message and talk buttons due to the extra tools we have which clog the action bar. It may not concern the rest of the Wikitroid universe, but what are we going to do about this? The best thing I can think of is reduce the length of the text of the buttons by rewording them, but if anybody else has suggestions, go ahead. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 04:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Unable to reproduce problem. Probably been fixed, or it might have to do with your screen resolution. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Search Problem - Resolved There seems to be a problem with the search tool. When I look up a page instead of directly linking to it, and click on the correct result on the search, I get a 404 eror saying the page dosen't exist. Anyone encounter this? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :yes I did twice for me it usually happens for the Unnamed things --Metroid101 21:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Unable to reproduce. Going to mark as resolved, since it was probably a server problem that has been fixed. Report any more occurrences occurrence to me directly. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New language - Resolved Would it be possible to make a new language, or is that not possible? I've been trying to look if you can translate, bacause I'm from sweden and I would very much like to translate wikitroid into swedish. Please reply, KaollaSu 13:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :(Marking as resolved, answered off-noticeboard). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ARBITRATION Regarding Moderator Guy This is an official notice of arbitration. It is immediately binding and supersedes any other previous administrative notices or assurances on the subject. I will not be having any more of this Moderator Guy drama on this wiki. It's beyond the scope of this wiki, and frankly, you seem like the people who deny that man landed on the moon. Total conspiracy theorists. It's disruptive, trollish, and doesn't need to be here. Therefore, all users, including those of you receiving this message, are hereby forbidden to discuss the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, the Metroid Fanon wiki, or any related resources, including but not necessary limited to the Wikitroid IRC channel. THIS MESSAGE IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. If anyone who has received this message continues discussing the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, its related resources (including but not limited to the IRC channel), or on the Metroid Fanon wiki or its related resources, they will be banned for disruption. Anyone who has not received this warning and discusses the topic will receive only one warning. If anyone comes onto Wikitroid and begins attacking users, they will be handled by the administration in the manner dictated by policy. Remember, though, that Wikitroid administrators have no jurisdiction outside of Wikitroid. Administrators are exempt from this arbitration, but only as necessary to enforce wiki policy. This arbitration will remain in effect until one month from the time that this message was left on the Main Administrator's Noticeboard: 23:58, Monday 27 December 2010 (UTC), unless it is extended or cancelled. Administrator's Noticeboard additional information: Users initially warned: User:Dakorask, User:RoyboyX, User:Mach9. Message CCd to administrators: User:Hellkaiserryo12. Please contact me and via email ONLY if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hiya I'm the co-dev of Minetroid, the Metroid Minecraft resourcepack. We've been working on a christmas update these last few days and I suddenly noticed something. Our credits file mentions the contributing artists and most supportive fans, but when it comes to actually developing Minetroid, it seems we can't live without Wikitroid. Every single time we start patching things, even if it's only for 5 minutes to fix maybe the arm on the Iron/Bryyonian Golem, we need Wikitroid to find the names of places, items and animals, images and sprites of various things, background stories to give us ideas, etc. We'd both just like to thank all of you very much for keeping the site going and making it so extensive. There really is no better Metroid reference on the net and Minetroid (and many other projects too, I'm sure) wouldn't be the least bit possible without it. Not to mention it's one of the bigger life support systems of the Metroid web culture. :) Thanks for the awesome site! :D User:Faziri (talk) 21:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! It's taken a long time and many, many people to get where we are today and we're still patching as well. It's always nice and exciting to see where Wikitroid makes its mark in the Metroid community and we're glad we're here. :I have been looking at that resource pack for a while now, it looks absolutely amazing! --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN}(talk • • ) 04:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC)